


Nyctophilia Malfoy

by eranaeliza_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Idkwhattoputhere, Love, M/M, Multi, Teenagers, bandaumaybe, dracotok, fredtok, grama, readit, thefirstchapterisntthatgreat, youmightlikeit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eranaeliza_01/pseuds/eranaeliza_01
Summary: Nyctophilia is Draco Malfoys sister before you come at me for being cliche or whatever, I'M NOT! Just read it, then you can taunt me all you like. plus, who doesn't want a wlw of Ginny Weasley and Dracos sister, plus there will be drarry too if you're into that... Plus, it's like a band AU and the Weasley twins run the band, like, who could resist this fic! Its mainly for my benefit though haha..."Whats your name?""Nyctophilia, people just call me Philia""What does it mean? I've never heard that name before""It means I like the dark and the demons that lurk within it. If you’re not careful I might just pull your soul into a dark abyss of nothing so I can suck the life out of everything you've ever enjoyed. Or I’ll light your schoolbooks on fire, whatever"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHAT THIS IS! It's just what my brain produces at 1 am, also, sorry for my TOH readers, I know I said I'd post more lumity but I'm really sorry!! Enjoy the fic gays, gals and non-binary pals ;)

Nyctophilias relection is pale as ever as she scowls at the mirror in her room. Bloodshot eyes, bags too and hair that hangs greasy and limp. The only thing looking good are her fingernails which she painted black just yesterday. She tries to smile, just to see how it would feel, but it doesn’t change anything, never does. 

“Philia!” Draco yells from downstairs of the Malfoy manor, “We have to leave in 20 minutes, are you even out of bed?” 

“Of course I am, nitwit!” Philia screeches back, then whispers, “Up, but not dressed, ready or looking ok… or feeling it”

In record time, Philia collects herself, brushing her hair which has been dyed to match her Mothers, but shoulder length. She’s glad she’d dyed it, before now it had been bright red, her Mother said that she would be mistaken as a Weasley and needed to match her, father and Draco, Philia agreed. She slips on a baggy AM shirt over a long sleeve with black jeans and converses too. Last, she adds her favourite accessories, her rings. Draco always likes to taunt her saying she copies him by wearing them, which is very untrue. Philia wears rings so her fingers don’t get lonely and she calls them her promise rings, or her promises. Each ring means something different and holds a different promise, but not the sort that you’d think. 

“Good bye room,” Philia mutters as she leaves, she hates her room, even if it's the place she spends 95% of her time. It's dark, dank and cold, kind of like her. As she slides down the staircase banister, Philia sees her angry Father waiting with her trunk at the bottom, her impatient Mother and Brother are there too. She walks right past them to the fireplace, shrugging and asks, “What?”

“You need to clean up your act young lady, if you get kicked out of this school too I will be forced to punish you further,” Her Father warns as she collects floo powder in her hands, letting it run through her fingers.

“If I get kicked out of this school, I’ll tie myself to a post and light myself on,” Philia does jazz hands and smiles, “FIRE!”

“Nyctophilia!” her Mother warns, “Don’t use that language in my house!”

Philia ignores her Mother and throws the floo into the fire, she whispers, “Kings Cross Station'' and steps into the fireplace. The warmth from the fire momentarily makes her feel alive before she steps out of the fireplace of the office of Kings Cross Station, she is careful so she doesn't attract attention as she creeps from the shop unnoticed. She waits for a few seconds and her family emerges soon after. Kings Cross Station is more busy today, of course, because school is starting up again at Hogwarts. This will be Philia's first year at Hogwarts even though she is almost sixteen because she was going to Beauxbatons Academy before they rudely banished her. She had been sent to detention many times for rude remarks, or pushing some of the girls around, but this time she had actually lit a girls hair on fire in class. Philia had an obsession with fire, she loved it. It is simply magic in itself the way it flickers and needs oxygen or it dies. Kind of like people. People are flames and perhaps the wicks of candles are their souls…

“Come now,” Narcissa urges Draco and Philia. They follow their Mother and Father through the wall portal and the throg of more people on the other side surprises Philia. She doesn’t enjoy crowds, or people, she likes her own company because it is enough and it is quiet unless you count the things happening inside her head, “I’ll send you both owls when I get the chance, I hope you make Slytherin, Philia, please dont pull one of your little… tricks”

“Course not, Ma!” Philia says, fake enthusiastic, she turns to her Father and takes her trunk, “I think I’ll go now, please don’t talk to me Draco, I don't want people to know we are related, you know?” 

“You are unbelievable,” Draco mutters, fidgeting with his trunk.

“Fuck you too,” Philia replies, doing a little salute before stumbling onto the train with her trunk. Most people are still farewelling their parents so she finds an empty compartment quick enough. She has a little radio that she has used a shrinking spell on so she can listen to her music, she simply plugs in her head phones and voila. She wouldn’t survive without her music. Soon, the train gives a jolt and starts to move forward, Philia watches her view change from the window, her head resting on the glass and her hands tucked between her thighs. It isn’t long before people try to sit in the compartment with her, she decides not to be a bitch and instead pretend to sleep so she doesn't have to socialise but can still use people with the information she hears.

“She’s asleep,” one voice says, a girls, then Philia hears multiple footsteps and the weight of her seat dip from someone sitting down, “She won’t mind if we join her”

“We should give her space, Ginny,” Says the next voice. Philia guesses that Ginny is the girl Weasley that Draco had told her about. She doesn’t believe the bullshit he says but she gets an impression of Ginny quickly even so.

“She’s asleep, she doesn’t even care that we are here, don't be a sap, Cho,” Ginny says, then she starts to rummage in a bag, “Want some chocolate? I stole a frog off the trolley”

Philia hadn't heard of Cho, but Ginny seemed interesting…

“No thank you, Gin,” Cho says awkwardly, then she adds, “Do you really think you should be eating that?”

Without thinking, Nyctophilia lets out a snort and mutters, “What a cow”.

“Were you pretending to sleep?” Ginny asks as Philia opens her eyes, looking Cho up and down, Cho looks mildly intimidated and Philia wonders what it is about her that's scary, her septum piercing perhaps? Or her height? Maybe she should stand up.

“I was trying to,” Philia mutters, finally catching a look at Ginny. Immediately she is surprised, Ginny is not what she had been expecting, she has sleek ginger hair, toned arms and her skin was littered with freckles that Philia thought were endearing.

“You should have told us you were awake,” Ginny mutters, she is holding a chocolate frog and breaks some off to eat.

“What? Scared I’m gonna catch you making out with your awful girlfriend over here?” Philia teases, leaning her head back with her eyes closed, a grin playing on her lips. Ginny chokes on her chocolate and Philia swears she can feel the heat from her blush from where she is sitting.

“That's disgusting!” Cho exclaims, flustered. Philia laughs slightly, unamused.

“And that’s homophobic”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Cho stutters, trying to right her words.

“Oh, I get it!” Philia says with a fake laugh, “You think Ginny is disgusting, that makes FAR more sense!”

“Hey!” Ginny defends, Philia peers at her curiously from the corner of her eye.

“What? She said it, not me,” Philia replies casually.

“Lets just leave…” Cho whispers, so Philia enjoys the sound of the door clicking shut and ther feet pattering down the hall. 

***  
Nyctophilia doesn't sleep or fake sleep for the rest of the journey, instead she sits looking out her window trying not to think or fidget. No one else disturbs her on the train ride so the next time she sees anyone is when the train stops at Hogsmeade Station and students start bustling down the corridors to get out. By then darkness has fallen and a few teachers are standing around with lanterns directing the first years and other students. Someone takes Philia’s trunk and she follows the other students her age to a little road that has lines of carriages. She doesn't have much choice as to who she is in a carriage with, but doesn’t take much notice, too busy observing the peculiar creatures pulling the carriage.

“Can you see them?” A boy with round glasses and awful hair asks, he looks intrigued. 

“No shit I can see them, they're right there,” I snap, “Perhaps you've been prescribed the wrong glasses”

The boy looks taken aback rather than mad, his two friends don't seem impressed either, Philia decides to ignore them and look around her surroundings. The trio immerse into quiet conversation, laughing at intervals. Philia wouldn't admit to it, but it does make her the slightest bit self conscious. 

When the carriages pull up at Hogwarts, Philia is delighted to see Hogwarts in person, it looks far better than Draco had told her and it has the tallest roofs she's ever seen! She can’t wait to climb them tonight once everyone else is asleep. Being inside the hall is both good and bad, Philia no longer feels cold in her new robes, but she is ordered to stand off to the side with an old lady teacher because she's a ‘transfer’. Hogwarts doesn't usually have transfers, but seeing as Draco goes here she was made the exception. Once all the students are seated and talking animatedly, the doors of the hall open and the first years walk in. People start to notice Philia because she is standing by the entrance, she ignores them too. The lady teacher beacons her to follow the first years, so she does. 

“Welcome students of Hogwarts to another year! I don't want to bore you with an elaborate speech too early into the proceedings so we shall sort our first years now! However, we have a transfer student who shall be sorted first,” Dumbledore's voice booms through the hall and everyone is hush until he mentions the transfer, they all know its Philia, “Nyctophilia Malfoy, please take a seat”

The murmuring only gets louder when they hear Phlilia’s name, she grins slightly at the reaction it provokes as she takes her seat on the stool and the dirty old hat is placed on her head.

“Ahhh, it is obvious you were born for Slytherin-” The hat muses, Philia interrupts.

“No! Put me in… Ravenclaw,” she decides in her mind, the hat stays quiet.

“And why is that?”

“Because I value knowledge” Philia lies, the real reason is because, for starters, the Ravenclaw common room has the highest tower in Hogwarts, the dungeons for Slytherin are far too low.

“I don't see that in your heart you are really a Ravenclaw”

“I shall become one, now please let's get this over with”

The hat stumbles for a few seconds before it can finally get the words out, “Ah, um, s-sly”

“Don't you dare say Slytherin!” 

“Fine! RAVENCLAW!” The room doesn't make a sound, the only noise comes from the hat falling off Philia's head and landing heavy like a bag of flour on the floor. The old lady teacher gasps and picks up the hat as Philia, smiling, skips over to the Ravenclaw table and takes a seat.

“Its-its, Albus she’s killed it!” The lady stutters, holding out the hat to Dumbledore in distress. Dumbledore takes the hat and examines it carefully.

“You,” he points to me, “You have extraordinary will power, the hat did not really choose Ravenclaw for you, did it?”

“Oh yes it did!” Philia lies, keeping her face innocent and mediocre, “It was a little confused at the start, but then it chose correctly” Philia smirks, that was less of a lie. Dumbledore doesn't look amused.

“Well- ah, as the hat doesn't seem to be working, we will have to wait until an alternative way to sort our students has been arranged, first years may sit at the table they desire for the time being,” Protests and shouts echo through the hall, no one seems happy with that idea.

“I want to be sorted!”

“They can’t come with us! What if they're Slytherin!”

“We don't want random first years, that's bollocks!”

The Ravenclaw table seems nervous and is the quietest, just watching Philia quietly, she likes the Ravenclaws so far. Knowledge is power, the Ravenclaws have mind games and are far more powerful than they let on, she can't wait to learn from them! Despite her excitement, the rest of the hall is still in chaos and Dumbledore seems more flustered than ever.

“Hush! Silence everybody!” The noise dies down until everyone is either looking at Dumbledore impatiently or Philia accusingly, “We shall keep the first years in the hall for tonight to settle dorms, but the rest of you are going to be kind and patient until then, let's enjoy the feast and I will hopefully have the hat fixed by morning”.

Dumbledore nods and returns to the teacher's table as food starts to appear on the silverware spread out along the tables, Philia digs in and the Ravenclaws observe her further.

“What did you do to the hat?” The boy beside her asks, he has blonde hair and light blue eyes, “It's not possible for the hat to really break, it's bound by the aura of love, nothing can possibly-”

“Well, it seems I have broken it,” Philia says simply, rolling her eyes, “Maybe I should have just lit it on fire instead”

A girl with dark skin and hazel eyes gasps, “You do not belong here! Ravenclaws want to improve and build on things, not destroy them!”

“She’s right!” Philia looks a little further down the table and sees Cho from earlier, “She doesn’t think like a Ravenclaw, act like a Ravenclaw or talk like a Ravenclaw! She doesn't even look like a Ravenclaw!”

“Your brain is probably too small to comprehend this, darling, but the hat put me in this house so, therefore, I am a Ravenclaw, whether your itty bitty feewings like it or not,” Philia stands as she says this, getting attention from some of the other students to, “Plus, I like my septum piercing, you have no right to tell me it isn't completely awesome”

Cho doesn't say anything, she just stares into her plate. Satisfied, Philia smiles, sits back down and continues to eat.

***

After the feast, Philia follows the Ravenclaws to the common room that will now be hers. Once the door to the common room opens, Philia is delighted by the room, it's bright with large windows, lots of books and has a piano too! Blue is a good colour and it features throughout the room. Her utmost favourite part is that when she looks up, the ceiling is peaked in a beautiful arc with paintings of stars all over. Philia goes up the steps to the girl's dorms, she doesn't know what dorm she is in, but she finds out soon enough when outraged voices come from behind a door. She goes inside and sure enough, her trunk is sitting on a bed where the other girls look annoyed, except for one who sits on her bed in a bored manner. 

“Hey girls! Glad to join your little posse, don't mind me, alright?” Philia laughs, walking over to her bed. She goes to the bathroom that the dorm has attached to slip into her pajamas, then puts a jacket on over the top ready to leave the dorm.

“Where are you going?” One girl asks, she has brown hair and green eyes, and a really thin frame, perhaps she does sort?, “You can't go out this late”

“And who's going to stop me?” Philia makes a big deal of slipping her wand into her pocket, “You?” She snickers as she leaves the dorm, trailing down the stairs like a mouse or ghost and then prying open the door to one of the balconies. It's almost like the Atlantic outside, so Philia starts to climb to regain her warmth. The bricks of the castle jut out and make a perfect ladder to the roof. 

Once on the roof, Philia lies back with a sigh, looking up to the stars. She grazes over a few thoughts in her head and somehow she ends up thinking about Ginny from earlier.

“She has good arms,” Philia whispers to herself, chuckling slightly. Before she gets too tired and falls asleep on the roof, Philia returns to her dorm. From what she can tell the others are asleep, but they could be pretending. It doesn't matter, because as soon as Philia gets into bed and drops down her privacy curtains she falls asleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story kind of starts, consider the last chapter more of a prologue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore mistakes please! i didn't have lots of time to edit, anyway enjoy this chapter because I'm excited to publish the next one... :):)

Philias day does not start well, but when does it ever? Her first two classes were awfully boring and about things she already knows. She managed to finish the homework for divination before class had even finished, so she doesn't have to worry about that at least. Although she doesn't need them, Philia hasn't made friends,but she has made enemies. Cho, whose last name Philia now knows is Chang, for example. Philia and Cho got paired for a herbology experiment, let's just say that Cho had to take a quick trip to the hospital wing after their experiment broke loose. Philia was, however, hopeful her next class would be a success. Apart from the fact they had Gryffindor for astronomy (they’d had them for divination too but that had gone smoothly), Philia couldn't wait for her favourite subject. Despite not caring about school whatsoever, astronomy really intrigues Philia. She thinks she will get a new ring as a promise to the stars, the rings she has at the moment are all quite old. Her favourite is an oval shape with Celtic patterns wrapping around the ring and around a circular green gem in the centre. Her other rings include thick rings with words engraved into the inside where you can't see, rings with little gems wrapped in silver, a flower ring with swirls that wrap all the way down her finger and a ring that looks like a piano is wrapped around her finger. 

“Good Afternoon class, today's astronomy session will not be for examining the stars, of course as it is still light, but we will start looking at the REM properties and we will be working on an essay assignment focusing on different magic astronomy holds. Some of you might know that astronomy is one of the most important forms of magic, without REM and the moon, our magic would be far less powerful and almost non-existent...” Professor Sinatra carries on talking about the magic of the moon and stars and the lessons for the year and Philia listens intently, “Anyway, for the essay I will be putting you into pairs, the pairs will have one person from Ravenclaw and one person from Gryffindor, to shake things up a bit!”

Groans and disapproving mutters buzz around the room but Philia is the most outraged of all.

“Excuse me, Professor,” She stands up and leans on her desk, Professor turns to make eye contact, eyebrows raised, “It's bollocks that you put us in pairs with anyone let alone the Gryffindors!”

“I’m sorry that you dislike the Gryffindors, but I think this project will be very beneficial,” Professor Sinistra insists, unfazed by Philia.

“It's a shame, Professor, that I don't care what you think,” Philia says this as if she is simply commenting on the weather, with a slight smile.

“Miss Malfoy, that attitude is not accepted in this class so unless you wish to not participate at all I recommend you sit,” Professor hisses back. With gritted teeth, Philia sits, pulling a face that could mean ‘happy now?’. This is the only class Philia cares about, getting kicked out isn't an option.

“Carrying on, I shall choose pairs since Miss Malfoy had such a distaste to having a partner, I shall choose for her first!” Professor Sinatra starts to creep down the rows, looking at every Gryffindor before picking… “Ginny Weasley!”

“What!?” Ginny bursts, face contorted in disgust. Philia is doing the same, “You’ve got to be kidding me..” Ginny mutters as she collects her things and joins Philia. As the professor continues through the names, most people start with their essays and research meaning the attention and beady eyes that were once on Ginny and Philia are gone.

“Alright princess, let's get this over with,” Murrurs Philia, pulling some parchment from her satchel, tapping her perfect nails over the table.

“Stow it, Malfoy, I know you love astronomy,” Ginny accuses, pulling up her own parchment and ink too, writing up the date with her quill.

“Dunno what gave you that idea, sweetheart,” Philia snaps back, even though it's obvious because she would have left already if she really didn't want to be here.

“Look, you can pretend to be the queen of ‘i don't give a fuck’ and ‘i hate everything’ but it's plainly obvious that you adore stars, so let's enjoy this project and be as true to ourselves as possible,” Suggests Ginny, looking square into Philias dark blue eyes.

“You've been taking Trelawny too seriously,” Teases Philia, copying Ginny's parchment and trying not to look at her too much in case people think they are friends, that would ruin her reputation, plus, they most definitely aren't friends. 

“You like divination too,” Ginny replies matter-of-factly.

“Can’t you use your inner eye to find out more useful information?” Philia groans.

“You’re an open book, I don't need any inner eye to see right through you...sweetheart,” Ginny Mocks how philia says sweetheart, trying to see where the boundaries are.

Philia laughs in response, “You wish, Weasley”. Ginny just grins and they start their project.

“How do you spell your name? What does it mean? I’ve never heard it before,” Ginny asks, after writing her own name. 

“It means I like the dark and the demons that lurk within it. If you're not careful I might pull your soul into a dark abyss of nothing so I can suck the life out of everything you’ve ever enjoyed. It’s spelt: N-Y-C-T-O-P-H-I-L-I-A”

“How creative,” Ginny says sarcastically, copying down the letters.

“As if your name is better, Ginny? What's that supposed to be? The name of a cat?” Philia watches Ginny from the corner of her eye as she chuckles.

“Why? Do you want the excuse to call me a pussy?” Ginny counters, Philia likes a challenge.

“Sure do, and you’ve just granted it!” Philia smiles.

“I did not!”

“Too late...pussy”

***

Later that day, at approximately 12:57, Philia finds herself creeping down the dank Hogwarts stairs towards the Slytherin common room. She is fully dressed in her school robes. As a fighter of insomnia, she often doesn't really sleep until 4 or 5, which she likes to think works in her favour. On her way, she sees no teachers or students, which is lucky, but she feels it kind of takes the thrill away from her adventure.  
Once at the brick wall that leads to the common room, she whispers the password Draco gave her. She didn't think it would be the real one, knowing Draco, but surprisingly it works! The wall opens up and Philia scrambles in before the wall shuts again. She admires the common room, although it's dark, the green looks splendid. Next, she takes on the task of trying to find Dracos dorm. It wouldn't be a real adventure if she did not tamper with her brother while she was there. Who knows when she might get another opportunity like this? 

As she goes up the stairs she almost loses her footing, making a slight thud as she catches herself. Philia's heart leaps at the sudden sound she has made, pressing herself against the shadows as a voice comes from inside a dorm. The said dorm door opens and a boy peers around the hall, Philia has to hold in her laughter as she goes unseen. As soon as the door shuts again and the light under the door of the dorm is off, Philia continues, being more careful now. 

Once at the second to last dorm, Philia whispers 'Lumos' and steps into the room. She feels exhilarated, like a weirdo lurking in the shadows. She is a weirdo lurking in the shadows. Examining the faces, she sees Draco quickly. Face contorting into a grin, she creeps over and puts a spell over Draco so his face has drawings all over it. The drawings include: A penis (of course), the words: I love Potter, arent I gay and multiple other doodles that Draco will have trouble getting rid of.

Snickering, Philia leaves, excited for the reaction she will get tomorrow. It's most likely Draco will realise it was her pretty soon, but for now, she can rest contently...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball starts rolling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy, the next chapter is exciting! (or at least I think so)

“Philia!” Draco screams, bolting across the dining hall to where Philia is sitting with the Ravenclaws eating toast and writing an anonymous, rude letter to a teacher who annoyed her yesterday. She grins and looks up as he nears. He grabs her upper arms and turns her to face him, the reminisce of the drawings still on his face, “You little bitch, what is this!?”

“It's funny, that's what it is,” Philia manages to say before erupting into the loudest laughter possible, her Mother used to say she sounded like her Aunty Bella when she laughed, high pitched and deranged. By now they have the attention of the whole hall, Philia takes advantage of this, “Where’s Potter? Did he get to see what was written on your face then?”

“You disgust me,” Spits Draco, his hands gripping so tight Philia is sure they'll be leaving bruises. She doesn’t let anyone push her around, not even her brother.

“Ditto,” She agrees, whipping her wand out of her pocket and holding it to Draco’s throat, Draco looks surprised and drops Philia as if she's a hot ember, “Don't be scared, prude, all I’m going to hurt is your dignity”

With a wave of her wand, Philia redraws the doodles from last night on Draco's face. He catches onto what she's done as everyone in the Hall slowly starts to laugh. Draco scowls and bounds from the hall, followed by the taunts of the other students. Philia takes a slight bow and returns to her seat. As she sits, she catches Potter's eye and winks, sure that he got to see the words on Draco's face. It's about time Draco confesses to Potter.

“Ah, Philia?” The quiet girl from Philias dorm, whose name turns out to be Millie, taps Philia's shoulder cautiously. The pair had not really made friends, but simply copied each other's homework for Herbology that morning, they related in the fact that they both despised Herbology. So they sat together for breakfast.

“Yes, Millie,” Philia replies before stuffing another toast into her mouth and turning back to her anonymous rude letter.

“Are you sure you’re not taking things too far?” Millie asks, not making eye contact, “I mean, Draco looked pretty upset…”

“Please don’t tell me you fancy him?” Philia groans, Millie shakes her head in disgust, “Good, besides he’s done worse to me…” As she says the words, Philia can almost feel the scar that starts at her collarbone, trailing under her arm and all the way down her back, burning. It had not been completely Draco’s fault that that happened, but she still blamed him. 

***  
By the time Astrology comes around, Philia is actually looking forward to it. And it has nothing to do with the fact that Ginny is her partner and everything to do with the fact that it's her favourite subject. She swears…

When she gets into class Ginny has headphones in and is listening to music while she writes. Philia is intrigued that Ginny has had the same idea as her to listen to music. As she plonks herself down beside Ginny, trying not to feel too happy about it, she asks:

“What are you listening to?” Ginny doesn't seem surprised to see Philia, but she is surprised about Philia saying something that isn't a tease or a diss.

“Meet me in the pale moonlight by Lana Del Ray,” She says quickly, aware that she had paused just to stare at Philia in slight shock.

“Sounds dumb,” Philia replies, back to what Ginny would count as her ‘normal self’.

“I was trying to listen to songs that might motivate me to do this astrology stuff,” Ginny explains honesty, setting down her quill and taking out her headphones to hear better.

“I get it, cause the moon is a part of astrology,” Philia says in a ‘duh’ tone, “Well, is it a good song or not?”

“Here, listen,” Ginny replies by handing over one of her headphones in Philia's ear. Philia can barely take in the song now that Ginny is close, her cheeks flaring up and her fingers fidgeting. Taking a deep breath, she focuses on the music.

‘Hello-o-o-o-o-o you are looking so fine, so fine, fantasy about you is like a gold mine, gold mine…’ The song sings.

“It's catchy, who do you think it's about?” Philia asks, trying to continue conversation so she seems less flustered, can Ginny tell she's flustered? Or is it all in her stomach? She shouldn't be flustered!

“I don’t know much about Lana’s personal life, I don't take the time to learn about muggles, even famous ones,” Ginny replies, having not noticed Philia. 

“No, I mean for you, who would it be for you?” Philia feels her butterflies swarm, but she maintains her cheeky, teasing tone.

“Oh, that's kind of personal,” Ginny chuckles hesitantly.

“I'm trying to make conversation, plus songs like that only sound good when you have a cru-ush on someone,” Philia mocks, lightly poking Ginny in the ribs.

“Hey!” Ginny protests, laughing more now, “Well, no, I don't think I have one as of now”

“Ngaw, I was looking forward to teasing you,” Philia pouts and pulls a face.

“Too bad, huh?” Ginny teases back.

“Yep, so how did you get such good music taste?” Philia inquires, without realising she is letting on that she likes the song.

“I don't know, but my brothers have a band, that could be it,” Ginny suggests, and Philia starts to get more excited.

“Hold on, your brothers have a band!” She exclaims, Ginny looks bewildered again, “Why have you never thought to tell me this?”

“I thought you hated music like you hate everything, plus I met you yesterday, how was I to know it would come up!”

“I do hate music,” Philia lies, trying to keep up her facade, why did this Ginger headed girl make that so hard? “But I'd love to see your brothers in a band embarrassing themselves! What instruments do they play?”

“Drums and bass,” Ginny replies.

“I love bass,” Philia whispers wistfully.

“What's that? Did I just hear there is something you don't want to destroy?” Ginny asks in a teasing tone, a hand held up to her ear.

“Fuck up, nosey,” Philia says, restraining a smirk.

“Do you play an instrument?” Ginny continues, ignoring Philia's comment.

“Only the sound of my depression, do you want me to play it for you? It sounds like a mix between broken vinyl and crackling fire as I burn down your house with your family inside,” Philia murmurs, not wanting to let Ginny in on anymore of her personal life.

“Philia, you need to stop saying shit like that…” Ginny says seriously, somehow prokoving the little bit of humanity Philia has left in her heart.

“Sorry..” She whispers, hoping Ginny won't make fun of her. But, Happy with an apology and not wanting to ruin it, Ginny simply continues as if the words had never been uttered.

“So, what instrument do you actually play?” She asks again.

“Piano…” Philia admits with a sigh, inside her head she makes the mental note that Ginny has gotten the best of her and there is no use pretending for her now.

“Would you show me?” Ginny asks softly.

“Never in a million years,” Philia fake smiles

“Oh well, it was worth the try,” Ginny says, picking her quill back up and going back to her parchment, a signal that their conversation is ending. After a long pause, Philia speaks up.

“Look, I might reconsider if you take me to your brothers band practise, or do they do shows? Take me to one of those too!” Philia demands, letting her enthusiasm leak out the more she speaks.

“Manners! But I can't, at the moment the band is just them, Lee and me so it's not really official,” Ginny says, putting out the fire she’d set a light inside Philia.

“What do you do?” Philia smirks, “Sing?”

“That and I also play piano,” Ginny says, unfazed again by Philia’s retorts, “Perhaps if you joined the band we would have enough members”  
Philia laughs, “There is no way you’re wrapping me into this..” But Ginny has her ways, and Philia had already fallen madly for her charm.


End file.
